


Ties That Bind

by dandelion_wishes



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha Mason, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Contracts, Dinner, F/M, First Meetings, M/M, Omega Will, cooking demo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_wishes/pseuds/dandelion_wishes
Summary: Alpha Count Hannibal Lecter meets an interesting Omega music star, Will. The major hindrance getting to know Will is the agent Mason Verger. There is a record contract binding the omega to his agent unless Will bonds with an alpha. How far is Hannibal willing to go know Will? How far is Will willing to go to escape his alpha agent?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the video of Martha Stewart attempting to teach Hugh Dancy how to make to pasta. No Beta..yada yada

"Count Lecter?"

The alpha turned away from the window adjusting his cuffs on his jacket shrugging his shoulders to make a minor adjustment. His blond hair carefully coifed and gelled. Brown eyes with a hint of red fell on his beta assistant Bedelia and the beta tv staffer standing behind her. He smiles at the two.

"It's time for you."

Hannibal nods his head he walks to the stage waiting to be called. His assistant fussing with his collar until he growls at her in irritation. She giggles and playfully smacks his shoulder playfully as she backs away watching the lost introduce her employer.

"We have with us a very special guest who has written a new cookbook called Cultivating the lost art of dinner is Count Hannibal Lecter."

There is loud applause as Hannibal glides onto the set smiling and waving to the audience. He comes up to Freddie Lounds, the host of the show, shaking hands. They sit down and Hannibal crosses his legs sitting back as calm as though the alpha gave tv interviews every day.

"Thank you for coming today."

"Thank you for having me Ms. Lounds."

"Please call me Freddie. Now we have heard through the years what a wonderful chef you are and your dinner parties are famous. What made you decide to write a book?"

"I do enjoy cooking very much and I wanted to share that with others. I often have people ask me for recipes or cooking tips. Fine dining and entertaining are something of a lost art. I wanted to bring that back into our homes."

"All proceeds go to charity?"

"Yes. A hundred percent goes to a variety of charities."

"That is wonderful! Now I understand that you have a small demonstration for us today to show anyone can cook?"

"Yes, I do believe anyone can cook. We are making fresh pasta."

"When we come back we'll be in the kitchen with Count Lecter!."

There is applause as Hannibal and Freddie move to another set with a kitchen ready. Hannibal puts on an apron speaking with her staff. Bedelia walks briskly over to him. Her face is serious.

"Count Lecter. There has been a slight change in the program?"

"What?"

Before she explains she is hurried off the set as Freddie takes her place beside Hannibal. The alpha shrugs off the change as nothing he can't handle.

"Welcome back everyone! Now Count Lecter is going to demonstrate how to make fresh pasta. Now you say anyone, even those with little to no cooking experience can make your recipes, is that correct?"

"Yes, Freddie. I believe these are eloquent as well as simple enough for anyone to make."

The hairs prickle on the back of his neck. Something is going to happen but what? It doesn't matter the alpha can handle anything.

"Well, we have another special guest that will join to help with our demonstration. Will Graham everyone!"

A young omega appears from stage left waving and smiling at the audience that is standing and cheering for him. Obviously, this omega is famous in some way but Hannibal does not know of him. But he would like to because the omega is stunning with soft curls and waves. big blue eyes and a wonderful smile.

* * *

Will stands fidgeting at the side of the tv set waiting for his cue. His assistant slash friend is fussing with his curls smoothing down his shirt. He steps away from Beverly. The touch makes him more irritable.

"Relax Will. It's not a real interview! You're just watching someone cook for crap sake!"

"I know.I know! I hate these things."

The omega gives a small apologetic smile. Ever since Will has risen from the small backwater singer to a full fledge music star, he still hates being in the spotlight. Being one of the few unbound male omega stars, he receives constant attention from his fans and the press.

The past several years he has considered retiring to a quieter life not only to escape the public eye but he's keeper. That's what Will calls his agent Mason Verger; who "discovered" the talented omega. Granted, the alpha has made all the right contacts for Will to propel his career into stardom. The naive omega signed away his independence when he desperately signed a binding contract to get out of the poverty filled life and away from his alcoholic father. Unfortunately, he made a deal with the devil which he is under obligation to stay with Mason's representation for ten years or face bankruptcy. Unless Will is bonded to an alpha partner, Will is forced to stay under Mason's thumb for 3 more years.

Will wasn't sure he could make it that long. Besides monitoring every move Will make as well as orchestrating outrageous publicity stunts but he has kept any romantic attachment ( even friendships) from forming.

Except for Beverly and his few dogs Will is a lonely omega. He never had many aspirations for an alpha and pups but as time has moved forward the idea has started to have appeal for multiple reasons.

Will smooths down his light blue shirt once more before putting on his public game face Verger has meticulously created for him. When Will is in the public eye he is the happy vibrant sexy omega every alpha wants and every omega wants to be. When Will is alone he can be the shy, intelligent, snarky omega he always has been. Mason won't even let him wear his glasses in public anymore.Will sighs counting down from ten, trying to calm his nerves, in his head when he hears the cue. Planting a smile on his face and trying to seem relaxed and confident he steps out waving and smiling to cheers.

He walks over to the host Freddie Lounds, who Will loathes with a passion, giving her air kisses before waving to the crowd again. Freddie introduces Will to a very alpha's alpha. He is impressive in stature and in the title, an actual Count but he is extremely attractive. Will never felt like he had a type before but if he did..Count Lecter would be it.

The alpha's hand is warm and firm and Will feels a warm blush in his cheeks as he looks Hannibal briefly in the eyes looking away. The alpha smells amazing his natural scent mingling with expensive cologne.  
Will swallows moving to Freddie's other side.He schools his expression as he reminds himself of Verger's meddling ways, his backwater upbringing and the crafted stage persona he has that assumes no alpha, especially a royal one, would be inclined to overlook except for a brief physical affair.

Will sighs barely listening to what the beta and alpha are saying. He is broken out of his reverie when he feels a warmth at his back as arms circle him tying on an apron. Will jumps as the alpha behind him chuckle.

"You need to pay attention, Mr. Graham. It's very rude when you don't."

"Sorry."

Is all Will can manage to get out before he taken over to another counter with two mounds of flour. Lecter his explaining what they need to do. Cooking is not his favorite omega activity. The one perk of stardom is when he eats he doesn't have to cook it.

Will,as well as Freddie, follows Hannibal's instructions to begin making their pasta. Will's flour and eggs are a mess. He feels Lecter slide in behind him offering to help Will. Will laughs a little smiling as they banter back and forth. There is a warmth to the alpha's voice as he helps Will. It makes the omega relax and actually start to enjoy the experience. All too soon the demonstration is finished and the audience clapping as the alpha exists on one side of the set and Will the other. Beverly hurries him into change for his number.

Will glances back watching as the alpha speaks with someone as he goes to the green room. The omega takes a breath getting his thoughts back to where they need to be.

 

* * *

Hannibal steps into the green room taking a bottle of water as he listens to his assistant drone on. His eyes are drawn to the monitor. He watches as Will is introduced again then begins singing. The way the omega sways and moves with the music are so different from the shy and clumsy omega he met mere moments ago.

A fascinating creature. Maybe he should have dinner with this omega.

* * *

Will is sitting reading a book when a cream colored envelope is placed onto the book. He looks up over his glasses at a smirking Beverly.

"What's this?"

She shrugs a shoulder still smiling crossing her arms. She nods at the envelope as though to say go ahead and find out.

Will opens the envelope and a familiar scent wafts up from it. He places his nose on the envelope and inhales. It's familiar. It's expensive and heavy. Will knows it's from the Count. He feels a smile tug at his corners as he pulls the heavy paper from the envelope. He opens it to find an invitation in neat cursive handwriting.

* * *

 

_William,_   
_I enjoyed our brief encounter the other day. I would extend an invitation to dinner at my home. I would be honored if you joined me where I can finish the pasta demonstration if you are interested._

_SIncerly,_   
_Count Hannibal Lecter_

* * *

 

Will smiles wide. He looks up at Beverly. The betas eyes are full excitement and curiosity.

"I think finishing the pasta demonstration isn't the only thing he wants to show you."

She wags her eyebrows as Will smacks her leg.

Will smile fades as he puts the invitation away.

"I guess I should write back or call and decline it."

"Why?"

"You know why Bev."

"Fuck Mason, Will! He's not here and an alpha Count has asked you to dinner. There won't be any press there."

"I know. Which he'll more piss off at which more I don't know either the alpha or no publicity. He'll make my life hell for months."

"Will, he already does make your life hell. He probably will when he hears of this anyway. So if you're going to pay for the crime, you might as well have fun doing it."

Will taps the envelope against his lips as he thinks. Beverly is right. Mason will give him shit either way. For once the alpha is not around and Will is free from his interference. Besides, when the Count meets the real Will, he won't be interested in him for long.

"Okay..I'll go."

Beverly squeals as she jumps and hugs Will. He laughs at her enthusiasm.

"Now what to wear!"

* * *

After trying to work around both the alpha's and the omega's busy schedule,s a lunch is finally settled on for their "date". Will wonders if this really a date or a mere meeting for something else like a business. Unfortunately, Will has had that experience too many times for him not to be a tad paranoid about it happening. Beverly assures him that she has a good feeling about this and not to mess it up.

After much debate and fighting Will stubbornly wear a nice pair of jeans (some what tight as Beverly says he can try to be sexy just a little), a new blue plaid flannel shirt and boots, He also wears his hair untamed and his glasses. Which he insisted and Beverly tried her best to get him not to but Will's determination for the alpha to meet the real him wins out in the end. Beverly does ask the omega to show the sweet shy Will and the not the prickly snaky asshole one.

Will gives her a look that she calls his happy face. He huffs and gives a small smile as he heads out in the limo the Count sent over.

* * *

Hannibal hears the doorbell and reaches the door before his butler. He waves the beta off as he answers the door himself. Standing at the threshold is a young man with unruly curls wearing glasses covering big blue eyes. He is clothed in denim and flannel with work boots.If it were not for the familiar intoxicating scent, Hannibal's may have thought this was another omega altogether. Will looks much younger and innocent dressed as he is now. The omega smiles nervously as he enters when Hannibal greets him stepping aside to the let the omega pass.

His butler takes Will's coat as Hannibal places a hand on Will's back to lead him to the kitchen. They step into the kitchen and Hannibal motions for the omega to take a seat at the island so they are able to speak as the alpha finishes lunch preparations.

* * *

 

Will is trying to push down his nervous as he watched the alpha work in his kitchen.

"This is a big kitchen. How long have you been cooking."

Will wants to facepalm himself as his nervous drive the omega into a conversation he knows no way to navigate through. Small talk is not one of Will's strengths. The alpha smiles as he opens the oven basting something that smells divine.

"I've always enjoyed the culinary arts. I have even attended a few classes but I wasn't able to really concentrate on it until I left being a surgeon and became a psychiatrist."

Will's heart drops. And there it is...the major flaw...the too good to be true condition. He swallows as his voice cracks and sounds way too high as he responds with an "Awww..your a psychartrist.."

Hannibal chuckles at the rude remark.

"Not fond of a psychiatrist or making eye contact, I see. It's not just a submissive omega trait with you not meeting someone's eyes"

Will grimaces and sighs at the omega submissiveness comment. He'll let that go for now. Maybe next time he'll educate the alpha about omegas from this century if there is a next time.

"A little obvious about it, I guess. No with eyes you see too much and psychiatrist and I haven't had a good relationship. Just don't psychoanalyze me and we should get along just fine."

"I think I can manage that. Would like some wine? Are you old enough William?"

Hannibal smiles as he teases Will gently pouring to glasses of wine.  
Will smiles and laughs.

"I believe it or not. You could pretend you're corrupting a minor if you like that sort of thing. "

Will looks coyly over his glass through his eyelashes. He notices the alpha paused midstep before picking it back up as though nothing was said. Will doesn't know where that came from but it confirmed a couple things in his mind. Alpha's love innocence and youth in an omega especially the old fashined alphas. Hannibal is definitely an old fashioned alpha.

"I must admit you do seem much younger and shyer than the omega I met on the set. I suppose this is your true self? Not the one manufactured by your agent."

"Yes, this is me. The real me. Clumsy, socially awkward, shy, nerdy omega. I figure if you want to get to know me you need to meet the real me, so you can jump ship now. What about you? I know this isn't your face but a social mask."

Hannibal smiles as he plates their lunch.

"You are a clever boy. Yes, I to have a persona. Maybe if you agree to dine with me again, I could show you a little what's underneath. Would you care to grab my wine as we head into the dining room."

"Not a problem..Hannibal."

Will smiles as he grabs the alpha's wine glass. He waits for the count to lead the way into the dinning room.The alpha leads the way into an imposing dining hall setting the plates at the head of the table. He pulls the seat out for the omega as he takes his wine glass from him. He watches the flush spread across the omega's neck. It could be the wine making Will flush but his nervousness is underlying his scent.

* * *

The alpha is intriqued by the many fcets to his omega. He is enjoying their easy flirty banter when his butler nervously appears at the doorway. I tried to inform this man that you were busy but.."

Before the man can finish Hanibal hears, " Well well what have we here?"

A man with wild blonde hair and glasses pushes rudely past his servant coming into the room. Hannibal looks over at the omega who has visible paled at the intrusion of the other alpha. The alpha comes to stand behind Will. Hannibal bristles at the other alpha's disregard for Will's comfort, as well as another alpha posturing in his home.

"Aren't you going to introduce us Willy?"

Will sighs and swallows looking off before he speaks.

"Count Hannibal Lecter, This is my agent Mason Verger."

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Mason tussles Will's curls. The omega pulls away in a huff which invites Mason to grab his curls in a possessive gestures pulls him back to the alpha. Will's eyes look at the cold face of the count as he watches the exchange.Finally, after what seems hours, Mason release the omega walking around the table hand extended. Will watch the alpha's posture with grip and eye contact. The omega silently hopes Mason breaks away first. He's pleased when the alpha does. Mason looks at Will tsking.

"Will, darling. You look a mess. Do you really expect to attract an alpha looking like that? You know your pretty package is your best asset."

The omega feels his face flush with anger humiliation. This little critique session has become Mason's favorite game to play. The more Will rejects him, the more aggressively condensing the alpha becomes. Before Will can speak, Hannibal steps in his defense.

"Mr. Verger, please reframe from insulting my guest. I find it rude and offensive. Will is as they say not just a pretty face."

Mason laughs and obnoxiously.He goes so far to bend at the waist with his hand on his abdomen.He comes up snorting turning toward the count.

"You have such a great sense of humor. But please call me Mason, Count Lecter. After all, if you and Willy Poo here starting keeping company together, then we'll see each other often."

Hannibal's face is stoic but Will can feel wrath underneath the cool facade countered by Mason's sadistic enjoyment of watching Will squirm in embarrassment. Will sighs internally preparing himself for another rejection due to Mason's interference. The three years couldn't pass quickly enough in his opinion.

* * *

 

Hannibal watches Will from his periphery view. Will's displeasure of the other alpha's appearance, is written plainly across the omega's face. If there was any doubt the omega's scent alone would alert any alpha nearby. The scent is overwhelming Hannibal. His nostrils flare at the spicy fiery notes added to the omega's floral scent. The alpha finds the aroma enticing.It's a scent off an omega that he never experienced before. Hannibal muses on what else could produce those notes besides anger. A question he will explore at another opportune moment.

Hannibal instinctively wants to growl and eject the other alpha out his home. Instead, he calms himself as he crosses his arms. The alpha shook hands with the other. His grip firm and powerful. His red tinted eyes never leave Mason's blue ones. Finally, the other alpha chuckles as he breaks contact first. Now Hannibal has established his dominance over his territory he'll play the host, for now.

"We were enjoying lunch. Would you care to join us?"

Hannibal's smile never reaching his eyes.Will stiffen as he gives Hannibal an incredulous look and his head away muttering something underneath his breath. An annoyance Hannibal will correct when the omega is his. The alphas skip a beat as he realizes what just thought.Hannibal is yanked back into the external world when he hear's Mason's voice.

"Oh I would love to but I have already eaten. I really must be going. I just wanted to meet Will's new friend and let him know." Mason turned looking fully at Will. When the omega refuses to look Mason in the face he clears his throat. The omega reluctantly complies to the wordless warning. He looks into Mason's manic eyes. "that I am here if he needs me. Will, you and I will need to speak after you come back from your luncheon."

Hannibal bristles at the rude behavior of the other alpha. He will be looking into the alpha's background.

Will roll his eyes. Mason turned away sweeping past Hannibal down the hall out the door with a loud bang that follows seconds later.

* * *

Will nod his head in resignation. The sound of the door is a herald of retreat. This battle ending like all the other dates the omega has limped away from; an ending before the beginning. Will place the cloth napkin by the dinner plate and gets up from his seat. Hannibal turns looking at the omega.

"Are you not hungry anymore William?"

"No. I have lost my appetite. Thank you for the lovely meal. It was nice meeting you."

Will pushing the chair back underneath the table after he got up. Hannibal frowns.

"I was hoping you would stay for dessert. I made it especially with you in mind."

The alpha walks around the table and takes Will's hand into his. Will blushes looking off before speaking.

"I thought after meeting Mason, you would be glad I was going. I am more trouble than I am worth I am afraid."

Will shuffle his foot across the carpet.

"Nonsense. I think you are no trouble at all. Come, it would please me greatly if you stayed. We can have dessert and coffee in the study if you like."

Will look around. He really wanted to stay. Up until the interruption, he was enjoying the easy flow of conversation between him and Hannibal. There were so few people in the music business that are willing to discuss anything except the business. He reluctantly agrees to stay because it would be rude not to accept the invitation.

* * *

 

Before escorting Will down to the study, Hannibal gives instruction how the dessert is to be finished and served. Normally the alpha liked to handle this himself but Will was skittish after the appearance of his agent.Omegas were shy and timid creatures who were inclined to follow their instinct of flight.William leaving was not in his plan for the encounter.

The alpha leads Will to one of the leather chairs before the fire. Later, when William is more relaxed in Hannibal's space, the alpha will have the chairs removed and a couch put in its place.Hannibal watches the omega. He can sense the omega is mulling over something he wants to say.

Suddenly, Will blurts out, "I'm under contract to Mason until it runs out or I am mated." Then he blinks for a moment before adding, "Not that my intention in coming here today was to find a mate. I mean you would be a great mate I'm sure...but..really why would you want a broken omega..who is not royalty or anything..."

Will lapse into awkward silence.

"I understand what you are trying to convey, William."

Hannibal smirks enjoying the omega's attempts of explanation while his bone fort was vulnerable.

They both turn their heads when the butler enters carrying a tray of coffee and dessert. They make small talk as they settle into their last course.The alpha observes Will's reaction to the confection he made especially for the omega. The softer sex is drawn to sweets of every kind. The omega blushes when he notices Hannibal watching him.

"This amazing Hannibal! I see why you wrote a cookbook."

Will appreciatively lick the remnants off his spoon before pressing his fingers into the crumbs of the plate to gather into his mouth. He looks up seeing Hannibal is watching him. He blushes further.

"Sorry. It's a bad habit since I was a kid."

Hannibal shakes his head smiling a little.

"It's quite an honor as a chef for someone to lick the plate clean or in your case, eating all the crumbs as well."

* * *

 

Will feel mortified that he forgot himself in front of the count. _**Way to go, Will, let's just pick up the plate next time and lick it. What the hell. Fuck my life**._ Will have the urge to hide somewhere dark and small. Instead, the omega berates himself for it. The alpha no doubt thinks Will was raised in a barn. It's actually not far from the truth but he has tried to be aware of social manners. It is a self-improvement as well as self-defense. Even though was in the limelight he still does not want undivided attention, if he can

They sit in silence, Will in fear of saying or doing something else mortifying, as for Hannibal his silence is one of contemplation. Will jump slightly when the alpha breaks it.

"I don't mean to be forward but is Mason the reason you aren't mated yet?"

Will ears turn pink and his face scrunches up as though he tastes something bitter. Maybe, Will is not so uncouth after all if the alpha feels he can bring up such a personal subject.

"Why aren't you mated Count Lecter?" he bites out as his hands grip the arms of the chair.

"I haven't met the right person yet. I am sorry that I have offended you. I was unaware this is a sensitive subject for you. Once in awhile, I forget myself when I find someone fascinating."

**_Oh, he is good_** , Will thinks as his stomach drops over the little bit of conflict. He feels like an asshole.So much for the sweet Will appearance because asshole Will is here now!

"I apologize. People would think I was unaffected by this question by now. You are not the first to ask. You're a wonderful host. I am, unfortunately, not a good guest."

Will clear his throat commanding himself to relax.

"To answer your query, why I am not mated, Mason is one of the reasons. He inserts himself into any aspect my life he deems necessary, whether I want him to or not. We have had numerous arguments about this but he continues to do so against my expressed wishes.I've had my own lawyers look at the contract in an attempt to find some loophole I can use to get out but.."

Will shrugs grimacing as his minds sink into the bog known as Mason. It just keeps sucking him down no matter how much he fights or submits to it.

"If you don't me asking, what are the other reasons you aren't?"

Will laugh bitterly. He holds up his fingers counting off.

"I am socially awkward. I have trouble making small talk because it grates on my nerves. I tend to be a sarcastic asshole, which you have first-hand experience. I hate to make eye contact. I haven't found an alpha who can withstand Mason's interference stand up to him. Then there is the fact Mason comes up with these affairs that I am supposedly having. It's all publicity stunts that leave the alpha's egos bruised and me looking like a slutty omega."

Hannibal hums as he thinks of his counter argument. Will waits, stilling himself for any rejection from the alpha. When Hannibal does speak it is warm and quiet.

* * *

  
"Maybe you haven't met the right alpha? Someone who sees all that is beautiful about you besides the physical. Everyone has flaws, some are better at hiding them or dressing them up."

Will turns in in the chair folding his leg up into the seat, so that he is able to lay his elbows on the armrest. He rests his face on to the palms of his hands. He looks incredibly boyish and innocent. Hannibal wants to corrupt him.

"Could it be, you are tired of the well bred and finishing school omegas you always meet.I suspect you want..no need..someone who is different from you. You are looking for an equal to spend your time with..someone who would let you be chivalrous but will disagree with you when they feel you are wrong."

Hannibal is taken back from the leaps Will has taken getting into the heart of the alpha's thought process. He smiles.

"Remarkable omega. How clever you are in your understanding. I have a proposition for you."

There is a way he will be able to help the omega in his quest to be free of Mason. A freedom Hannibal wants to entice Will to give up for the chance to be the alpha's mate. His thoughts were interrupted by a prickly comment of the omega in question.

* * *

 

  
Will really hope he is wrong in his assumption that the charming alpha is not a con artist looking for money. That the count is not looking for some omega to have his fun while he courts another more worthy omega.

"If all you want is sex or an investor in a business deal. I am not interested."

Will cuts his hand through the air in finality. His face is showing determination. The omega feels his forehead furrow and his eyebrows lower as his eyes narrow.

"Well, it's neither of those. Though the first idea, I would not be opposed to if our relationship moves in that direction."

Hannibal smirks causing Will to chuckle. His mood is lightened as his mind feels with the thoughts of lazy days of sex. The alpha looks like a good kisser. His musings end there with Hannibal's voice.

"No. I am really intrigued with you and I would like to get to know you better. I am a wealthy alpha with many political contacts. My family's reputation is old and well regarded. Enough for me to stand up to Mason because I am secure enough not to fall for publicity stunts. I am not intimated by his wealth either. I propose seeing each other more."

Will look at the handsome alpha. He feels his scalp tingle. **_Is this alpha for real? What does he gain?_** Will decide to ask the most obvious question.

"Aren't you afraid that an omega like me will tarnish your reputation?"

"An omega like you? Do you mean one who is beautiful, clever and talented.Who knows what type of public image is needed to be successful? Then, no. I do not think that all."

Will lick his lips crossing his arms. His eyes look at the open door. They cut back to the placid alpha before him.

"I meant one, who was poor and became a celebrity with the help of an obnoxious agent. An agent, I might add, who has gone out of his way to make my public persona as a sexy party omega."

Hannibal laughs sounds generally amused.

"Anyone who knows me who I associate will know that I am not one to keep company with that type of person. If they do not, I do not care what they think."

"What else do you gain from this proposition?"

"I gain time with you. I gain access to that interesting mind of yours. Maybe I might gain you."

Hannibal practically purrs out the last line. Will swallow as his mind short circuits. Will is sure there is another angle but the annoyance to Mason would be worth it. The fact Hannibal is gorgeous alpha count that can cook is just an added bonus.

Will nods with a bright smile.

"I accept."

"Wonderful William."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know I have other WIP but this should be short.


End file.
